Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 1
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 1 is the first issue of the prequel comic to Injustice: Gods Among Us. The series reveals the events of the first year of the five-year gap detailing Superman's fall from grace and rise to power as leader of the One Earth Regime. The first issue was released digitally and broken down into three chapters before being released as a single issue in stores. Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 1 (Released Jan. 30, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us, Chapter 1 (Digital Release Jan. 15, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us, Chapter 2 (Digital Release Jan. 22, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us, Chapter 3 (Digital Release Jan. 27, 2013) Summary Chapter 1 The Man of Steel's at a happy point in his life, he's got some good news to share with Batman. But tragic times are just around the corner, as one of Batman's deadliest foes is in Metropolis on a surprise visit! Chapter 2 When someone close to Superman disappears--appearently a kidnapping victim--the Man of Steel summons his fellow Justice League members to help him search. But why can't Superman find this person himslf? And will their efforts be in time? Chapter 3 Superman battles one of his most deadly foes while an innocent life is in danger. Tragic events are about to unfold that will change the course of history for the heroes of the DC Universe. It all kicks into high gear here! Recap Chapter 1 Deep in the night, Batman overlooks the streets of Gotham from a rooftop, noting how quiet the city has become, calling it the Gotham he has always dreamed of. But the Dark Knight is quick to realize this dream has been perverted into a nightmare as he watches foot soldiers march in the streets below, carrying the insignia of the world's new iron-fisted ruler...the crest of the House of El, the symbol of the Man of Steel, Superman. The comic jumps five years back, switching to Metropolis with Clark Kent suddenly awakening in bed as his super-hearing catches something and he looks at his sleeping wife, Lois Lane, and smiles as she awakens as well- Clark's hearing have picked up a second heartbeat within her. Clark is quick to begin making plans for their unborn child's future and well-being, ignoring Lois's calls to him, forcing her to throw a book at his head to get his attention. Though happy he's preparing for their child's future, Lois tells Clark to just enjoy the moment as they lean in for a kiss, only for Lois to get a sudden text message on a tip-off for a story of a corrupt senator taking bribes the Daily Planet is covering. Lois decides to head out, shrugging off Clark's worries as she gets dressed and jokingly teases that he's only concerned about the baby. Clark suddenly gazes out into the city and Lois asks if there is trouble. Unsure, Clark replies maybe and Lois says they're both needed tonight. The two share a kiss and Lois tells him, "Go save the world." The scene cuts to Batman fighting a group of thugs, with Superman watching and asking him why he's in Metropolis. Batman explains that something was stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs and he's on his way to investigate. Superman flies towards a rooftop, telling him to meet up with him when he's done with the thugs. Atop the roof, Superman prepares to tell Batman the news but the Dark Knight has already deduced it, surprising the Man of Steel. Meanwhile, Lois meets up with Jimmy at the docks, with the younger man complaining of the cold and how the senator is late. Lois tells him to be patient when they spot someone approaching. Jimmy realizes it's not the senator as a gun barrel is thrust against the lens of his camera. Back with the World's Finest, Superman asks Batman to be the godfather, successfully catching the stoic detective off-guard. Bruce smiles as he hears Clark speak of how he could hear his child's heartbeat while the two men gaze down on the illuminated city below. Back at the docks, Jimmy is executed with a single gunshot before a horrified Lois...as she is greeted by the Joker and Harley Quinn. Chapter 2 The next morning, Superman is horrified to discover Jimmy's body at the docks...next to a bloody Joker card. Meanwhile, Batman is at S.T.A.R. Labs, looking over the damaged labs and questioning a scientist if anything else was stolen. The scientist explains only a small amount of equipment was taken and then points out why they didn't want to contact Superman. Batman points out they were experimenting with kryptonite. The scientist tries to defend their actions, saying it was for beneficial reasons, not to hurt Superman, and that they are not monsters. As Batman looks down on the corpses of several lab workers, their faces twisted into horrible grins, Superman suddenly bursts in, panicked and telling Batman he can't find Lois. Batman tries to calmly remind him they're in public but when the Man of Steel holds up the Joker's bloody playing card, and pleads with his friend to help him. The Dark Knight instantly understands and issues a priority call to all available Justice League members to head for Metropolis and help in the search for the Joker and to find Lois. While Green Arrow is incredulous, Cyborg is a little more helpful and Wonder Woman immediately heads for the docks where she was last seen. Batman next contacts the Flash, who is instantly in Metropolis and searches the entire city at super-speed at Batman's request. A moment later, Barry comes back and takes Batman to see what he has found- the body of the Scarecrow in S.T.A.R. Labs, the seemingly deceased super-villain's face also twisted into a horrible grin, his murderer all too obvious. Wonder Woman suddenly reports on a lead she found after using her Lasso of Truth on a witness who reveals the Joker has hijacked a submarine. A split-second later, Superman scans the waters around Metropolis and finds the sub, scuttling it onto land with his bare hands and tearing a hole in the hull to get inside. He is horrified to see the Joker and Harley seemingly operating on Lois, but before he can free her, the Joker gasses him, confusing the Man of Steel as he suddenly becomes dizzy...and then horrified to see the monster Doomsday standing before him. Chapter 3 Confronted by the monster that killed him, Superman, fearing for his wife and unborn child's life, tackles the beast out of the sub and into the sky, while the Joker and Harley Quinn look on. The Joker decides to leave and has to convince a reluctant Harley to leave the stolen sub (Which she named Gunter) before the rest of the Justice League show up. They don't get very far before Green Lantern and Wonder Woman appear, with Lantern subduing them with a giant hand construct. The Flash arrives with Batman in tow moments later, and while the Joker is delighted to poke fun at his nemesis for being carried by the Flash, the Dark Knight quickly investigates the sub, but not before placing a gas mask over his face when he notices Scarecrow's fear toxin laced within. Unable to locate Lois, he demands her location from the Clown Prince of Crime and stops Wonder Woman from using her Lasso on him, understanding that the Joker's warped mind would spill anything but the truth. The Joker refuses to give a straight answer, telling Batman he already knows what's going on, but simply refuses to accept it. Still demanding answers, Batman learns that the Joker operated on Lois, turning her into a 'trigger'. Batman orders Flash to search the sub for its missile but the Joker tells him no to bother and that when Lois's heart stops, Metropolis stops with it. Confused, Batman suddenly puts it all together, realizing that the kryptonite stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs was laced into Scarecrow's fear toxin to infect Superman. Desperately attempting to contact the Man of Steel, who has flown 'Doomsday' all the way into the outer atmosphere when Superman suddenly clutches his head in a daze. The Joker then mockingly asks Batman if he knew Lois was pregnant, prompting an enraged Dark Knight to punch him across the jaw. Batman then screams to Superman, "IT'S LOIS!" just as Clark sees his wife's body floating before him. Horrified, Clark sheds a tear as he hears both heartbeats stop, while the Joker grins and says, "Boom." Just then, the nuclear bomb from the sub goes off in the heart of Metropolis, destroying the city in a single blast before the horrified eyes of the Justice League. Featured Characters *Batman (First Appearance) *Superman (First Appearance) *Lois Lane (First Appearance, Death) *Jimmy Olsen (First Appearance, Death) *Harley Quinn (First Appearance) *The Joker (First Appearance) *Green Arrow (First Appearance) *Cyborg (First Appearance) *Wonder Woman (First Appearance) *The Flash (First Appearance) *Scarecrow (First Appearance, Apparent Death) *Doomsday (First Appearance, Hallucination) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (First Appearance) Cover Gallery Textless Injustice Comic 1.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print injustice01pb.jpg|2nd Print Cover injustice01pc.jpg|3rd Print injustice01pd.jpg|4th Print de2fc5643b853d4ec922b0083d76c26f_xl.jpg|5th Print Digital injustice01.jpg|Chapter 1 injustice02.jpg|Chapter 2 injustice03.jpg|Chapter 3 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One